illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xever Marquez
Xever Ray Charles Marquez (prefered as X-ray CharlesName is reconfirmed by Am Sy at November 6, 2013) Name is confirmed by Am Sy at November 2, 2013 is also known as Fishface He was named by Mikey "Fishface" when he got mutated , sue to his mutation. He is a a brazilian street fighter that is one of the villains in Teenage Mutant Ninja Minions. He is voiced by Steven Agregado. History Born in Brazil, Xever's dad, Charlie Marquez was a criminal that was a prisoner . In an early age, Charlie Marquez taught him street fighting skills and about crimes. He nicknamed himslef "X-ray Charles". He dreamed of having the x-ray power, In school, Xever has lots of friends and he shows them his skills. His classmates got impressed and he got high score at P.E subject. He had defeated the school bully who bullied his friends. His nickname, X-ray, has been loved by everyone. He also loves joking around which makes people became nice to him and be friends. Xever can make different jokes and became the class clown. When they reached 15 Xever became mean. He already has a x-ray glasses, x-ray gun, x-ray suit, x-ray vehicle, and other x-ray gears. He still have friends but became more mean. He is already tougher and more hot-headed. His atitude changed though he still loves joking. After graduating, he did unusual things in life already. His Mom "Angel Paulina Marquez" decided to left him since he can handle himself. Xever then transfered on a house which hud mom bought for him to live alone. Xever tried started to do crimes when he was 20, a graduated student but he gots caught and became a prisoner. He was free by Marius Mocker at jail, after seeing his skills, including his amazing x-ray gear. But then Xever suggested to take a vacation first and so Marius let him take for a month including his super villain practice. Xever then got friends with Chris Ford, a guy with the same age as him. They became best friends and joined forces to do crimes. Chris is a muscled guy while Xever is a street fighter guy with a x-ray gear. After Xever's vacation he went back and introduced Chris and so, they both were now villains. Then a day came when he and Chris became mutated. Xever became a fish while Chris became a dog. Marius then hired an inventor to make Xever breath in both land and water. It is Baxter Stockman. Mikey then named him "Fishface". Trivia *When X-ray Charles became Fishface, his x-ray gear were being controlled by him and the kit is bot showing up, but the thing inside the gear can be seen being used by Xever. Sightings *Monkey Mind (silent cameo) *Never say Xever *Weapons Gone! *Banana!!! *Attack of the Mousers *Meet Leatherhead *I, a Monster *New Minion in town (silent cameo) *The Alien Agenda *Minion Pulverizer is on his way! *Mutation Mutation *Karai's Vendetta *Minion Pulverizer has returned! *Where's April? *Showdown, Part 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains